Kim Possible Movie
by Shadow Shoveler Productions
Summary: Taking place 6 months after Graduation, Ron is haunted by nightmares of the Lorwardian invasion, and what would have happened if he couldn't save Kim. But worse comes to happen as Kim is kidnapped by an unknown enemy. Desperate to save the girl he loves, Ron must now embark on a fleeting journey, form unusual alliances, and become the one thing people always saw him as: a hero.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone and welcome to my first fanfic, Kim Possible Movie. In case you haven't clued in yet, this is my version of what would happen if Disney decided to make a film version of Kim Possible. And I don't mean a TV movie like A Sitch in Time or So the Drama, but a theatrically released film in theatres. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter for Kim Possible Movie. Enjoy! **

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney.**

* * *

PROLOUGE

Sounds of destruction filled the air. There laid a weak and helpless Ron Stoppable, tears filling his eyes. Far from him, the evil Warhok held an unconscious Kim Possible by the leg.

"Come, Warmonga!" Boomed the invader, "We will take this one as a trophy! She will look handsome mounted beside your Thoregoggle spine!" His battle mate came forth and handed him his spear. Ron screamed in agony as Warhok proceeded to impale the one he loves…

* * *

…Ron woke up in shock. It was all just a dream…or at least, most of it was. He was there in agony when Kim was held helpless. But he did save her, with his newfound Mystical Monkey Power. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, because he loved her, and wouldn't afford to lose her.

Ron, panting hard, looked at his alarm clock, which rang right on time. His roommate and best friend, Felix Renton, rose from his bed.

"Hmm, Ron-man, you awake." "Yeah, Felix, I am." Ron replied, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, just making sure," said Felix as he pulled a remote from his bedside table and pressed a button, calling forth his cyber-robotic wheelchair. "Wouldn't want you to be late for class." Ron wheezily laughed as he got out of bed.

* * *

**I know, not much has happened here. But hey, we're just getting started. Feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where are they now?

**Hello all and Welcome Back to Kim Possible Movie! Now, not much happened in the Prologue, it was just basically the introduction to the story and that's about it. This, however, is where the story actually gets going. So I'm just stop rambling and let you enjoy.**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Where are they now?

He dressed himself in his usual baggy pants and large red jersey; she in her purple top and grey pants. She put on make-up; he put on axe (yet still managed to get it in his eyes). She grabbed her keys, he grabbed his books. She drove down the road in her purple Sloth 2.0, and pulled into the campus parking lot.

As the engine silenced, Kim Possible exited the vehicle and examined the area. Her boyfriend should have been here by now. As she grabbed her books from the passenger seat, she looked back to see a blue scooter pull up next to her. Kim pulled herself from the car as Ron Stoppable shut off his scooter and looked at his girlfriend.

"Morning, KP," he said with a large grin on his face. "Morning, RS," She replied in a similar fashion.

Ron looked puzzled. "RS? Since when am I going by RS?" Kim locked her vehicle as they proceeded to walk along the campus.

"I don't know, Ron, you call me be my initials, so I might as well do the same for you." Ron smiled and replied "Yeah, but Kim, me calling you by your initials makes you, well, special to me. It sends a statement to others."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron. "And that statement is?" Ron sheepishly smiled "Give me a couple days, I'll think of it." Kim giggled as they walked to their first class.

* * *

"Good morning, people. Welcome to Law 101. My name is Steve Barkin and I'll be your Professor until a new one is found." Kim's jaw dropped hard. Barkin, their most overused teacher at Middleton High, was now at Upperton U, teaching THEIR law class.

"If he's teaching your cooking class, then I'm pretty sure there are no teachers on this planet. Ron?" Kim turned to see Ron's face plastered across the desk beside her. He was sleeping. His snoring almost alerted the whole room.

Barkin walked in front of them during his lecture. "If you turn to page one in your books you'll find STOPPABLE ASLEEP DURING AN IMPORTANT LECTURE!" Ron snapped awake in a flash at the sound of Barkin's booming tone.

The room filed with mild laughter as Barkin came face to face with Ron. "I've got my eye on you, Stoppable. Then again, that just means nothing's changed." "I guess not, Mr. B," Ron replied as he slunk back into his seat as Barkin continued his lecture.

* * *

Ron sat in the booth at Bueno Nacho. It wasn't like the one in Middleton, but it'll do. He watched Kim as she came towards the booth with their meals on the tray she was carrying. She sat in the booth and handed Ron his Nacos as she ate her salad. Kim watched as he nibbled on his greasy contraption, which wasn't like him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ron looked up and made eye contact with Kim. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "You've hardly touched your Nacos, you alright?" Ron looked back at his meal, then back at Kim. "Oh, yeah, KP, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Ron slurped his drink as Kim still confusedly stared at him. "Is that why you passed out in class this morning?" "No, it's because someone in the back hit me with a blow dart. Yes it was because I was tired!"

Kim sat back startled. Ron didn't really speak like that. Ron was quick to realize his mistake and retorted, "Sorry, Kim, It's just…" Ron couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Kim reached for his hand and said, "Ron, look, whatever is eating you, you can tell me." Ron looked back into her jade green eyes, knowing he had to be honest.

"KP, I don't want to lose you." Kim was confused. "What do you mean by lose me?" Ron swallowed hard and began. "Look, I don't know, it's just what happened at graduation and the Lorwardians, and just seeing you that helpless, I just panicked! I didn't know what do and…" Ron trailed off as Kim left her seat and sat right next Ron. She turned his head so he saw her face.

"Ron, listen to me. I'm here now because of what you did. You were the bravest I've ever seen you, you were incredible. You were my hero." Ron managed to crack a smile as Kim called him a hero. He pulled her in close for a hug.

"Kim?" Kim glanced up at Ron. "Yeah?" "Do you love me?" Kim cupped her boyfriend's face. "Always have, always will." "I promise, KP. I will never leave you in your time of need. Say the word, and I'm there." Kim, with tears of happiness in her eyes, quickly leaned in and kissed Ron. Ron caved in as he returned it with much passion, knowing that they will always be together.

* * *

He fought with all of his heart as the blue aura surrounded him. With every punch, Ron could feel the Mystical Monkey Power flowing through him. Warhok fell back as Ron grabbed Warhok's spear from the air.

As the young Stoppable charged as his opponent, Warhok grabbed the now conscious Kim from the ground. With lightning speed, Ron leaped into the air, diving at the massive alien. But just as he landed, Warhok threw Kim in front of him as Ron fell into his girlfriend.

As he adjusted his stance, his eyes widened in horror at what he had done. Kim, pain and sorrow overtaking her, looked into Ron eyes. For he had done the unthinkable:

He killed her…

* * *

…"No!" Ron woke in a hurry. He looked around at the dark room as his alarm clock was the first thing he spotted as it read 2:30am. He looked over to see that he hadn't woken Felix. He didn't care what time it was, he had to tell Kim about the nightmares, now!

He looked to his Kimmunicator and saw that it was still charging, thus calling Kim was out of the question. He packed it in his pocket none the less and darted out the door after putting on some clothes. He raced to his scooter as he rode off to Kim's dorm.

On his way, he noticed many campus police vehicles speeding past him. Curious, Ron followed close behind, until he came to where a huge commotion was happening. Reporters were scattered, police were putting up crime scene tape, etc. But one thing was off putting about the situation, he had arrived at Kim's dorm.

Quickly shutting of his scooter, Ron rushed past everyone in his way until he saw a familiar face. "Monique!" Kim's BFF and roommate turned to see Ron, who darted toward her.

"Ron! Oh my God, it was terrible." Ron stopped in his tracks as he saw the terror in her eyes. "Monique, what happened? Where's Kim?" Monique's face told Ron the answer before she even spoke.

"Ron…Kim was kidnapped."

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 1. Now that the characters are established, let's get the plot rolling! Again, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2: Kimnapping

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie. Well, the stage is set and now it's time for the fun to begin. Also, thanks to everyone for the great reviews. Keep 'em coming and I'll try my best to respond to any if you have any questions. With that all said, let's continue…**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Kimnapping

Dr. Drakken sat in his office reading the newspaper. He knew that when he took the job working at Global Justice, it was going to be difficult, especially being the former arch foe of Team Possible. But when Betty Director decided to step down from her role of Director of Global Justice, he had no idea he would be next in line to take up the mantle. But here he was, in the Director's office, in the Director's chair, as the Director of Global Justice.

He read through the morning news, wondering why a certain all-that teen hadn't made the headlines, in a positive way anyway. Just then, his intercom went off. "Director Drakken, you have a visitor." Drakken rolled his eyes and answered. "Do they have an appointment with me?"

Suddenly, the office door swung open as Ron Stoppable burst in. "Just made one!" Huffing and puffing, he slammed on Drakken's desk as the former mad scientist looked into his rage filled eyes.

"What did you do with her?" Drakken crossed his arms. "You can't be serious." "NOTE, SERIOUS, FACE!" Ron was nose to nose with Drakken, who smirked and stood out of his seat.

"Buffoon to the very end, I see. You certainly haven't changed, Stoppable." Drakken went to close his door as Ron spun around to face his former foe. "Cut the act, Lipsky! Where is Kim?" Drakken wanted to slap himself in the face, but simply turned to Ron. "Oh goodness me, you won't get it through your head will you, Stoppable. I, am, reformed." Ron's face loosened a bit. Drakken didn't usually pull this kind of stunt to hide his schemes.

Drakken continued, "Besides, I would have made several mistakes trying to capture Kimberly." Ron then pressed forward with questions. "Fine, then clearly GJ is working on trying to find her."

"Was."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks at the word that Drakken had just uttered. Ron wearily asked, "Was?"

Drakken swallowed hard and spoke again. "I'm sorry, Stoppable. We've tried everything in the book to crack down on this, and found an overabundance of nothing. We've scanned everything in her dorm, every second of every security tape, and still found no results." Drakken rose from his chair and walked over to Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whoever kidnapped Kimberly was much more intelligent in covering his tracks than any other person I remember you going up against, including me."

Drakken opened his door and ushered Ron out. "I'm sorry, Ronald," was Drakken's last words before he closed the door to his office and Ron was standing on the other side.

This was the first time in a long time when Ron heard Drakken finally call him by his first name, but right now he could care less. Ron sulked his way through the GJ agents as he was coming towards the exit. Before he reached said exit, he passed a familiar green-skinned rival. She looked at the saddened Stoppable and walked over to him.

"Well, well, I knew you hung around GJ a lot, Stoppable, but this is actually a surprise to me." Ron glared at her before storming off. "I'm not in the mood, Shego."

Shego, baffled by the buffoon's dark tone, followed behind him. "Listen, Ron, if this is about Kimmie, I know, alright. And I am sorry about what happened." Ron paused and looked back at the former villainess. He could see in her eyes that she was, truly, sorry about what had happened. "I'm sorry, Shego. It's just with this whole sitch here and…" Shego smirked as Ron tried pathetically to talk to her about his feelings.

"Hey, look, it's alright. I can read you like a book, Stoppable; I know how you feel right now." Ron raised an eyebrow at Shego. "Really, then what am I thinking right now?" Shego smiled and retorted, "How about some coffee and you tell me your sitch…" Ron smirked and paused. Shego questioned his look, for once she didn't know what he was thinking. Then he answered, "I'll meet you at the café in five then." And with that, Ron walked off to the exit.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do." Ron sipped his coffee as Shego sat back in the café chair, listening to Ron's thoughts. She then set down her mug and looked at Ron. "Sounds to me as though you've gone into protection mode." Ron looked at Shego, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Shego continued, "Well, you really care for her. And with that, you want to make sure she is safe at all costs." Ron nodded. "True, just after these nightmares, it's been really hard for me. I don't know how I can keep her safe. I mean, I'm the sidekick, the distraction. The buffoon."

Shego sat up. "Then what was that little stunt you pulled saving Kimmie at graduation?" Ron sighed, "Dumb luck." Shego wanted to slap him some sense, but kept her cool and continued.

"No, Ron. That wasn't luck, let alone dumb. That was courage, bravery. You sacrificed all you were to save her. You were a hero." Ron grinned slightly and retorted, "Well, now Kim needs a knight in shining armor more than ever." Shego picked up her coffee and took a quick sip. "So what do you plan on doing then?"

Ron thought hard. He knew what needed to happen. He then turned to Shego and smiled. "Drakken said GJ had security footage of what happened, right?"

* * *

Kim could feel herself coming back to consciousness. She looked all around, but saw nothing of extreme importance. She did notice, however, that she was concealed in what appeared to be a fiber glass chamber of sorts, and was dressed in her mission gear.

She looked down to see she still had her Kimmunicator strapped to her wrist. She turned it on, in hopes of reaching someone, but it reacted with static when she turned it on.

"Don't bother." Kim looked to see a shadowy figure standing outside of her cell. "I disconnected the communication frequency before I gave it back to you." Kim turned off the device and looked back at the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" The figure smirked and began walking towards the door. "Don't worry, Miss Possible. You'll find out who I am soon enough. As for what and why, let's just say, you're leverage."

The figure left the room, leaving Kim with her thoughts and worries.

* * *

**[In 60's Batman narrator voice] Will Kimberly escape the clutches of this shadowy solitude? Will Ronald be able to defeat this mysterious man of…uh…mystery?! Tune in tomorrow! Same KP time! Same KP…site! **

**[Normal voice] Lame, I know, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, as always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie. Before we get started, thanks to everyone for the reviews so far, it means a lot and I'll say up front, it's going to get more awesome down the road (especially for a certain blue-skinned villain. Wink, wink!) But what am I staling for? Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Investigation

Rufus scampered through the wiring and keyboards, looking at the situations taking place all over the world. He missed Ron, and the fact that Upperton U dorms wouldn't allow pets (let alone naked ones) really upset him. But hey, he still kept in contact with him, thanks to the help of his current owner.

Speaking of which, Wade Load entered his room and plopped down a bag that looked like it was from Bueno Nacho. "Here you go Rufus, Chimerito and Grande sized Naco, just like you asked." And with that said, Rufus sped across the table and dived into the bag, eating at whatever was in his way. All Wade could do was laugh at the Naked Mole Rat. "Easy there, buddy, I don't want cheese all over the scanners."

_Beep-Beep-Bee-Beep!_ Wade was then cut off by four undeniable notes as he looked at his computer screen. It was an incoming call from Ron. Wade tapped at the keyboard as Ron came up on screen.

"Hey, Ron, how are you doing?" Ron looked at his Kimmunicator with much determination. "Just peachy, Wade!" Wade saw the sadness in Ron's eyes. "It's about Kim isn't it?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Really, what gave you that idea?" Wade smirked and crossed his arms. "Because of the fact that you're in your mission clothes, snooping around GJ in the middle of the night."

Ron became visibly annoyed. "I curse the day Kim had you chip me." However, Ron wasn't the only one annoyed as Shego pulled the Kimmunicator from him. "Yeah, ok, we're all associated, good, good, now can we please get back on track here!" Now Wade was visibly annoyed. "Good to know you haven't changed, Shego."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a Meany, now look, Nerd linger, we found security footage of the night Kimmie was kidnapped." Wade then raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention." Shego grinned as Ron swiped the Kimmunicator. "We were wondering if you could scan it and see if you could find anything worth finding." Wade cracked his fingers and began typing. "Jack the Kimmunicator into the system and I'll see what I can do."

Ron then ejected the USB drive of the Kimmunicator and jacked it into the security frequency. Wade began typing like crazy as he managed to pull up the security footage of Kim's dorm the night she was kidnapped. "Got it!" exclaimed the boy genius, "I'm scanning the footage now." Ron smiled. "Can you pull it up for us?" Wade typed away. "Way ahead of you, Ron. Pulling it up now."

Shego crossed her arms. "You sure he'll find something?" Ron turned back to her. "Please, where there's a will, there's a Wade." Ron turned back to the Kimmunicator as Wade pulled up the footage. "I managed to get all four cameras in the room in slow motion." Ron inhaled and braced himself. "Play it." Wade taped the keyboard as the footage played...

* * *

Kim was sleeping at her desk as the light was still on. She must've fallen asleep studying. Suddenly, she awakens as a black clad figure appears behind her. She attempts to fight him, but is quickly defeated with ease. The figure then picks her up and smashes all four cameras with quick precision.

* * *

Ron watched the video in shock. Shego came close to the Kimmunicator. "Jeez, this guy is skilled." "And that's only in slow motion!" Wade interrupted, "Do you know how much speed that must be?"

"I've seen that speed before." Ron stood as Shego questioned him. "What do you mean? Where have you seen it?" Ron replied, "That kind of speed comes from certain type of martial arts: Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." Shego's eyes widened. "Monkey Kung-Fu! Then that mean-" Ron cracked his knuckles as he cut Shego off with the name of their target: "Monkey Fist."

Shego was confused. "But I thought Fiske was trapped in stone or something?" "Actually," Wade added, "Several months ago, there were reports in Japan about earthquakes deep in the mountains." "Can you get me a ride to Japan then, Wade?" Ron asked. "Done and Done." Wade replied. "Thanks, keep me posted." Ron shut off the Kimmunicator and disconnected it from the system.

Shego smirked behind him. "You're going to go after her, aren't you?" Ron stood and faced her. "I know this is going to sound extremely weird, Shego, especially coming from someone like me, but I love her, and I'm not going lose her like I almost did at graduation." Shego, noticing a small tear run down from Ron's eye, smiled and patted his face. "Go be her knight in shining armor."

Shego began to walk out of the room, but turned back to Ron and added, "And don't do anything stupid." Ron grinned as Shego left him with his information.

* * *

Tokyo was a large and busy city. Ron knew this when he came here with Kim for missions. But now that he was here, alone, it didn't feel the same. He walked through the city streets, admiring the lights and architect of the city buildings; it was a sheer spectacle to witness when he wasn't pre-occupied with sumo-ninjas.

He scanned the area until four familiar chimes hit his ears. He instantly pulled out his Kimmunicator and answered. "Go, Wade." "I have a lock on Monkey Fist. It's faint, but I pretty sure it's in your location." Ron looked around and asked, "And the location is?" Wade pulled up a GPS map. "The building up ahead is a hotel. If my readings are correct, Monkey Fist is staying on the top floor."

Ron looked ahead at the brightly lit building. "Got it. Keep me posted." Ron shut off the Kimmunicator and headed for the building.

* * *

Ron walked through the hallway of the top floor of the hotel, scanning each room number. The Kimmunicator vibrated when he came to the room at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breathe, put the Kimmunicator in his pocket and knocked on the door. But just as he did, the door slowly opened. Ron then curiously entered the dark room. He ignored turning on the lights, as he didn't know if Fiske was already in the room. He walked all the way to the back of the room as he scanned the area.

It was a very large suite, a king sized bed, a hot tub in the corner, and a balcony to boot! "Nice balcony." Ron whispered. "It will look better when you're dangling from it." Ron quickly turned around to see the door slam closed as Monkey Fist walked into the light.

"Hello, Fiske." Ron responded. "Stoppable." Monkey Fist started to walk closer. "So," he said, "you are the monkey master." Ron and Monkey Fist began circling around the room. "Hate to metaphorically rain on your parade, Monty, but yes, I am." Fiske smirked at Ron's reply. "Fate, it seems, wants to stab me in back for undisclosed reasons."

"Maybe because you've done some unforgivable things. For example, last night in Upperton." Monkey Fist grinned. "Miss Possible's kidnapping." Ron breathed hard. "The kidnapper was highly trained in Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." "Leading you to believe that I did it." Monkey Fist finished Ron's statement as Ron questioned him.

"Where is she, Fiske?" Monkey Fist turned to face Ron. "I did not kidnap Miss Possible, nor do I know where she is." Ron fists became tighter, knowing Monkey Fist was lying. Fiske then smiled and said "But I do know who took her."

Ron finally snapped. As Monkey Fist finished his statement, Ron quickly leaped at him, knocking him through the glass door to the balcony.

* * *

**And thus, our first fight scene is about to commence. I'm going to be highly upfront with you guys, I suck at writing action, so those scenes will most likely be not that long, so try and imagine all of it happening in your head. Until next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Monkeying around

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie. We've now come to the first action scene of the story, and I'm going to be level here, I'm not all that good at writing action. But hey, don't let that take away from the story in anyway, it's just a flaw that I'll try my best to work on. But what am I doing right now? Let's get on with the tale, shall we?**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Monkeying Around

The sky was dark and rain swept around Tokyo. But that didn't matter to Ron. He focused on his opponent, whom collected himself off of the wet balcony. Ron watched as Monkey Fist glared his animalistic eyes into his own. It was frightening, no doubt, but Ron had faced worse.

As lightning cracked through the sky, Monkey Fist charged at Ron, sweeping his legs. Ron, naturally, jumped over his opponent as the two collided in fierce combat. Each threw attacks that knocked each other back, though they both held their own ground. As they fought closer to the balcony, Ron let his entire anger fume out as he delivered a critical kicking blow to Fiske's face, knocking him over the balcony. But before he completely flew over, his opposable feet grabbed Ron, pulling him over the balcony with Monkey Fist.

They both began to fall fast as Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue hairdryer. With the click of the trigger, a grapple line shot out of the dryer and hit the balcony. Ron then grabbed Fiske's hand as the two became suspended in the air.

Ron looked down at Fiske, noticing the fall would still be great if they slipped. Ron then spoke, "WHERE IS SHE, FISKE? WHO TOOK KIM?" All Monty could do was laugh at Ron's valor. "You are persistent, Ronald, I will give you that!" Ron was beyond his boiling point. "Maybe, but one thing I'm not right now is patient!" Ron then let Monkey Fist's hand slowly slide off until Ron quickly caught it again. Fiske was now terrified. Stoppable would not usually pull an act like this, meaning he was left with not so many options.

"Now tell me who took her, Fiske!" Monty then finally spoke, "Very well, you get your reward. No doubt he will have my head for this. For it was," Before Monty could finish, the sound of a gunshot hit the ears of both Ron and Monkey Fist, hitting Monty square in the heart causing a startled Ron to let go of his hand and watch him fall to the city streets below.

Ron couldn't believe what had just happened. His one and only arch foe had met a terrible demise. It was something that he knew would stay with him forever. He looked around to see where the action had come from; noticing a black clad figure on top of the Nakasumi Plaza, holding what appeared to be a rifle of sorts. With his killer in sights, Ron shot another grapple line towards the plaza and swung towards the figure, which noticed Ron and began his escape.

Ron stayed hot on the figures trail, leaping across the skyline to catch the figure. But just when Ron thought he had him, he came to a clearing as there was nowhere left to run. All Ron could do was let out a heart pounding scream, as the figure had disappeared into the rainy night.

* * *

Kim repeatedly pounded on the glass. Angry, frustrated, scared, and sad to the core, she wailed on the glass until she became too tired to do virtually anything. All she could do now was slouch into the corner and cry her fears away.

She curled into a ball in the corner of her cell and let tears flow from her eyes. If there was ever a time when she needed saving, it was now more than ever.

* * *

Ron slammed his fists into the roof as he collapsed into sadness. His one lead towards finding Kim was gone, leaving himself helpless. He sobbed into the ground as the rain effulged him and his sadness.

As he looked out of his cover of terror, he noticed something at the edge of the roof. He quickly got up and walked over to the edge and picked up what looked like a clip to a rifle. Ron, realising the killer had a rifle, examined the clip for anything helpful.

Luckily, there was a warranty label on the back that gave Ron the best lead possible: PROPERTY OF HENCH CO.

* * *

**Now, some of you may say that it was kind of dark for me to kill off Monkey Fist, but hey, for me, most of the stories in the show related to Monkey Fist were already very dark (Oh No Yono! anyone?). Anyway, that's Chapter 4, stay tuned for more of the epic adventure. As always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie. I'm really glad to know that a lot of people are liking this story so far, so keep up the great reviews, and I'll try my best to take some of the constructive criticism into consideration (Wow, say that 5 times fast!) So, let us continue on...**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Breaking and Entering

"I'm not following you here, Ron." Felix questioned Ron as they ate their Nacos.

"Ok," Ron explained, "Hench Co. deals with selling products that super villains use."

Felix slurped his drink. "Like death rays and shark tanks?"

"Exactly," Ron continued, "And the shooter last night had a rifle and ammunition that stated it was property of Hench Co."

Felix thought for second. "So?"

"So, it means that the shooter must've bought the rifle from Hench Co." Ron ate his Nacos as Felix replied, "Or stole it."

Ron shook his head. "Not a chance. Hench Co. has the largest security defense system in world, even bigger than the White House."

Felix then raised an eyebrow. "If it's so large, then why are you attempting to break in and look through their records?"

Ron set aside his now finished meal. "Because, if I can find out who bought that rifle, then I'll be able track them down, and I'll be one step closer to finding Kim."

_Beep-Beep-Bee-Beep! _Ron pulled his Kimmunicator from his pocket. "Go, Wade."

Wade typed on his computer. "I managed to dig up as much recent news as I could. The best I found out is that Jack Hench is holding a formal Ball at Hench Co. for something that sources are claiming to be classified." Wade pulled up websites with info on the event. Ron grinned.

"Then I guess I should get my tux ironed out. Thanks the info, Wade. Keep me posted." Ron shut off the Kimmunicator and put it back in his pocket as Felix finished his meal.

"So, you want a partner for this one?" Ron raised an eyebrow at Felix. "You sure you're going to be able to handle it?"

"Dude," Felix wheeled out of the booth, "I fought off crazed biker gangs. I'm pretty sure this will be a synch."

* * *

The bouncer looked at the I.D. card reading **Felix Renton, Cyber Robotics Major **as he looked back at Felix and Ron, dressed in their fine black tuxes. "Hmm, very well, go on in." He handed the card back to Felix as he and Ron entered the headquarters' massive (and beautiful) hall. People were dancing as wonderful music was playing.

Ron handed Felix an earring. "Here, clip this to your ear." Felix raised an eyebrow to Ron.

"Ron-man, you do know I don't have a piercing, right?" Ron then squeezed the earring as it lit a light blue. "Relax, it's a clip on. Anyway, Wade hooked these up for us so that we could communicate on opposite ends of the room, or even the building."

Felix clipped the earring to his ear. "Good call, let's split up then. I'll cover down here and make sure Hench stays in his place, you can go investigate his office computer and dig up as much as you can on our little kidnapper." Ron also clipped the earring in his ear and examined the room.

"I like the sound of that, good luck, man." As the two fist-bumped, they both went their separate ways.

Felix rolled down towards the stage as Jack Hench was making some sort of speech. "First of all," Hench began, "I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight, and didn't come just for the buffet." The audience mildly laughed as Hench continued. "Hench Co. has held a lot of secrets in its business, as many have stated, 'Jack, what is the point of making these unbelievable creations if you're not going to sell them?' Well my friends, I have an answer to that question, which dates back to when I was quite the youngster…"

As Hench droned on, Ron silently stood in the back, observing and waiting for the right moment to sneak away from the crowd. Just then, a familiar voice caught his ear. "Wow, you really clean up there, Stoppable."

Ron spun around to meet the eyes of a certain raven-haired bombshell. "You look pretty badical yourself, Shego."

Shego, in a black and green dress that reminded Ron of the dress Kim wore for prom, walked up to Ron as he questioned her.

"So what brings you here this evening?" Shego shrugged. "Basically all of the reasons Hench said." Ron looked into Shego's eyes, knowing she was lying. "Drakken heard about what happened in Japan, didn't he?"

Shego crossed her arms, impressed with the buffoon's raised intelligence. "GJ is getting antsy on the whole sitch. I was wondering if you would be open to telling me what happened last night."

Ron looked back as Hench finished his monologue and the music began again. Ron turned back to Shego. "Well, while we're here, we might as well entertain ourselves. Care to dance?" Ron extended his hand towards Shego, who steadily grabbed it as the two made their way to the dance floor. As the two danced, Ron explained the sitch in Japan to Shego as Felix listened in closely.

"If I can figure out who Hench sold that rifle to," He explained, "I might be able to find out where Kim is."

Shego smirked. "You do know Hench could have sold that rifle to anyone, right?" Ron shrugged, "True, but this is as close as I can get right now. And I'm not turning back."

Shego looked into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing the determination in him. Shego couldn't help but blush at how attractive he was when he was this brave. Quick to cover herself up, she retorted, "You know, I never thought you to be such a good dancer."

Ron smirked a bit. "Yeah, I was quite the bon-diggity dancer in high school." Ron quickly looked to see Hench looking in their direction. "Oh no, Hench is looking this way."

Shego thought up a plan. "Quick, kiss me."

Ron eyes shot open. "Wait, wha-?" before Ron could finish, Shego darted forward with a long, passionate kiss. Ron wanted to melt; his girlfriend's arch rival had just smacked lips with him! Luckily, Hench looked the other way, not noticing the sidekick. Just then, Shego released her lips from Ron's as he stood there flabbergasted. Shego slightly giggled on Ron's dumbfounded expression.

She then patted his shoulders and said, "Thanks for the lovely dance, Stoppable. We'll be in touch." Shego then maneuvered her way through the crowd as Ron collected his thoughts.

"Smooth move, Roneo." Ron heard Felix through the earring. "Oh, can it. Is the coast clear?" Ron looked out to Felix, who was grabbing some punch.

"As a sunny day." Ron maneuvered through the crowd until he came to the personal doorway.

"Wish me luck." Ron moved through the doorway as Felix watched his best friend enter. "Be careful, Ron."

* * *

Ron moved through the empty hallways of Hench Co., surprised that security hasn't been alerted yet. When he and Kim visited Hench Co. for the first time years ago, they sprung quicker than they could act. Here, it was as if they were just being invited in. Thus, with not much haste, Ron made it to Jack Hench's private office.

He scanned the room, making his way to the computer. He used one of Kim's old gadgets, a safe-breaking comb, to hack the computer's passwords, and skimmed through Hench's data banks. He pulled up the more recent purchasing lists, noticing the rifle and ammo clip. He examined the item, looking for purchasing info to see who bought it. While it didn't give a name, it did give a location:

"Drakken's Caribbean lair?"

As if on cue, the office doors slid open as Hench's bodyguards flooded in, armed with cyber-robotic weaponry. Finally, Jack Hench entered the room with a bodyguard wheeling in a tied up Felix.

Felix shot Ron a look before saying, "They got to me Ron, I'm sorry." Ron nodded, forgiving his captive friend before turning back to Hench, who wore a smug grin across his face.

"So, Stoppable," Hench began, "I see you're doing well. You're managing to keep yourself occupied while Miss Possible rots away God knows where."

Ron gritted his teeth at Hench's disgusting statement. "I'm actually trying to find her, Hench. And no one is going to stand in my way of getting her back."

Hench snickered at Ron. "Star crossed lovers is it? Well, I would let you go, but I'm being paid an absurd amount of clod to keep you in the dark. So," Hench's men then pulled their weapons to aim at Ron. "I'm going to ask you kindly to step away from my desk, or you're going to turn into your little friend here. Or Swiss cheese, I don't know how good an aim my henchmen are."

Ron slowly raised his hands. The sitch was tight, and only a miracle could save him now. Just then, the office windows shattered in as smoke cleared the room. Ron was knocked to the ground, as was Hench and a majority of the henchmen. As the smoke cleared, Ron gathered himself from the floor as he looked upon the familiar face that saved him.

Flying outside the room in a circular hover car was Ron's saving grace that simply said, "Hello Jack. I've come to collect the buffoon."

* * *

**[Insert Team America: World Police theme here] Trust me it's going to get more awesome from there. As always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S. - Referenced RonGo...I regret nothing...**


	7. Chapter 6: Escape From Hench Co

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie! Thanks for the great response so far so keep the reviews (and really nice theories! I'm looking at you holydemon00! )coming. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! (And my favourite action scene in the whole story!)**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Escape from Hench Co.

"Drakken?" Hench gazed upon his former customer, now dressed in mission gear that made him look more menacing than ever. Hench continued on, "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Drakken simply smiled, pulling a blaster from his back holster.

"Let's just say, I turned a new leaf." And with that said, Drakken fired his blaster at Felix, freeing him from his bonds. Felix then began shifting his controls as robotic hands began spewing out of his chair, knocking out the henchmen with ease. He then grabbed Hench and pinned him to the wall as Ron looked out to Drakken. "Well, Stoppable, are you coming or do we have to save your girlfriend ourselves?"

Ron then looked back at Felix. "I'll be good here, Ron, you get out of here." Ron then nodded as he ran towards the hover car, jumping onto the side. Drakken then turned back to the pilot's seat.

"Shego!" He politely barked, "Get us out of here!" Shego then nodded to her partner in crime and boosted the engine, flying them away from Hench Co.

Just as they left, Hench maneuvered his hands and managed to press a button on his watch, sending a laser at Felix's robotic arm, knocking it away, releasing him. Hench then ran to his intercom. "All henchmen, this is Hench, the intruder has escaped with vital information, track him down and take it back, AH!" As Hench finished, Felix released another robotic arm, knocking Hench back.

* * *

"So, our kidnapper is held up in my old lair, is he?" Drakken questioned Ron as he explained all of the info he found. "He must be dumber than we thought."

Ron shrugged. "I don't think so."

Drakken, flabbergasted, retorted, "What do you possibly mean by that?"

Ron then continued. "Drakken, think about it. This guy not only killed Monkey Fist, but was able to make Jack Hench keep his mouth shut, and make him hold an unarmed, and disabled, person at gunpoint."

Shego interrupted. "Stoppable has a point, Dr. D. And he was able to pull off the biggest crime."

Drakken then turned his attention to his pilot and asked, "Really, and what was that?"

Shego took a deep breathe then answered. "He was able to kidnap Possible with ease, when you couldn't."

Drakken thought long and hard. While world conquest was his main goal, destroying Kim Possible was a very close second. And while he may be reformed, he and Shego still hold the placement of being the ones to defeat her. And NO ONE was going to take that from them.

As Drakken thought, Ron peered over the side of the hover car, as a sound had hit his ears. He then saw a light down below that began to shine brighter, until Ron's eyes shot open at what it was. Without hesitation, Ron ran from his seat and boosted the engine, knocking Drakken and Shego back a bit. As the hover car flew forwards, a large laser beam shot out from behind them, just missing them. Shego peered over the edge to see a fleet of Hench Co. SUV's chasing them. "Well this is peachy!"

Ron then looked back at her. "Can't we go higher?"

Drakken sat up. "The hover car has already hit its maximum altitude. We can't go anywhere but," Suddenly, the hover car was rocked as another laser had just skimmed them, bringing the hover car down. Drakken ran to the pilot seat, trying to steer it. "The flight controls are still working," he said, "But I still have to put it down!"

As they got closer to the ground, Ron heard a train whistle in the air. He looked out to see a train passing below them. "Land on the train, I have an idea." Drakken nodded as he flew the hover car down close to the train, gently landing it on the train.

"All right, Stoppable," Shego asked, "now what?" Ron then looked out to see the Hench Co. vehicles driving up closer to the train.

"If we hold off Hench's goons long enough," Ron explained, "then we'll be able to ride the train out of their sights, it'll be a quick getaway." They looked back to see the Hench's goons pull weapons from the vehicles. One in particular pulled out a weapon that had Ron's jaw drop. "A rocket launcher!?"

Shego smiled and ignited her plasma covered hands. "Don't mind if I do." Shego then threw her plasma at the henchman, blinding him into firing his launcher at the vehicle in front of him, igniting it in a fiery explosion that his vehicle crashed into, making an even bigger boom.

Ron's eyes widened. "We'll that's new."

Drakken shrugged. "I actually find it quite familiar." He slyly smiled as he pulled his blaster from his back holster and fired away at the remaining vehicles, leaving no permanent damage aside from a couple scratches. "Blast!" He exclaimed, "Looks like I'll need something with a little more fire power."

Ron then looked at Drakken. "Like what?" Shego, also curious, crossed her arms in confusion.

And with their curiosity looming, Drakken tampered with the controls of the hover car until the back converged into a giant cyber-robotic Gatling gun. Both Ron and Shego were in awe as Drakken fired away at the remaining vehicles, breaking them apart with ease as each one exploded into the fiery colours of victory, as they were now all gone.

As the Gatling gun shut off to smoke and dust, Ron managed to speak. "Whoa. Now I know why you thought Kim wasn't all that."

Drakken smirked. "Because I am."

"Uh, Dr. D," Shego interrupted, "Sorry to take away your bragging rights for a quick second, but we've got a problem." Drakken and Ron then looked to see a very small tunnel coming fast, and realised that they weren't going to be able to survive it. Acting quickly, all three jumped off the train as they approached the tunnel, watching the train disappear and the hover car crash and burn into the underpass. Drakken watched as his destroyed vehicle lit up in flames.

"We should probably get out of here." Ron looked at Shego, who grabbed Drakken's hand. Drakken looked at her and nodded as they all left the area.

As they went deeper into the forest area, Ron switched on his Kimmunicator which didn't respond.

Ron groaned. "Great, I can't contact Wade, if only," Ron then stopped as he, Drakken and Shego saw a sight for sore eyes: the Sloth 2.0. Ron ran up to the vehicle, which was unlocked. All three got in the vehicle, Ron in the driver's seat, Shego in the passenger's seat, and Drakken in the back.

Ron went to switch on the built in Kimmunicator, but just as he did, Wade popped on screen. "Hey Ron, what are Drakken and Shego doing here?"

Ron responded, "They were the getaway party. How's Felix doing?"

"Good," Wade answered, "He managed to get out ok, though he did say something about Hench being limp for a couple days."

Ron looked at Drakken and Shego for a quick second, then back to Wade. "Anyway, Wade, we found another lead, possibly to where our kidnapper is."

Wade's eyes widened. "Really? Where?"

Ron typed in the coordinates and answered, "Drakken's old lair of all places. Is there any news coming from the place?"

Wade typed away on his computer. "Not that I can find anything but, wait a second."

"Wade, what is it?" Ron asked.

"I just got a hit on the site, but my system stopped working. I don't," Before Wade could finish, the screen went static.

"Wade?" Ron asked, "Wade, you there?" Just then, the screen cut to a darkly lit room as a figure stood on the screen.

"Hello, Stoppable." The figure spoke, "We meet at last."

Ron face grew dark as he starred at the screen. "Who are you?"

The figure snickered, and then answered. "Now why should I introduce myself when I can have my lovely assistant do that for me? Hey, Kimmie, do you want to say hi to the folks at home?" The figure then turned the camera around to see Kim, still imprisoned in the glass cell, and appearing to be crying into insanity.

"KIM!" Ron yelped.

The camera then turned back the figure. "She's shy around the camera. Then again, Ron, you should already know that." Ron gritted his teeth.

"What do you want, creep?!" Shego asked.

"I just want to have a party. And this is my invitation. So, what are you waiting for, Ron?" The figure began to whisper, "I'm ready for you. Bring!" The transmission then went back to static.

Ron felt his entire world implode on him. The kidnapper sent him a coded death threat. If Ron stepped foot on that island, he was going to be obliterated. He felt his tears uncontrollably come up.

Drakken breathed hard. "It's obviously a trap."

Ron snapped.

"REALLY?! I HADN'T NOTICED! I HONESTLY THOUGHT HE WAS SERIOUS ABOUT A PARTY, WITH STREAMERS, CAKE, AND GODFORSAKEN SPINNING TOPS OF DOOM!"

Shego and Drakken silently sat back as Ron fumed out. He tried to breathe as Shego comforted him. "Ron, it's ok. It's ok."

Ron breathed hard before he finally spoke again. "This is the last straw. I'm done catching wild gooses. Wade?"

The boy appeared on the screen again. "Ron, you ok?"

"Get a GPS lock on Drakken's lair; I want it scanned down of all the traps and tricks this maniac has." Ron paused, "Please and thank you." Ron switched off the screen as he looked at his former arch foes, both of whom looked back at him. "You guys don't need to be in on this one." Ron said, "This freak wants me and me alone. I'm not dragging anyone else into this."

"Too bad." Ron looked back at Shego, who clicked her seat belt. "We got ourselves into this mess, It's only right that we finish it together. Right Dr. D?"

Shego and Ron looked back at Drakken, who loaded his blaster and simply said, "Time to take back what's rightfully mine!"

* * *

**And so the stage is set for the climax to begin! God, it just gets more awesome with every chapter. Anyway, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**P.S. If anyone has figured out who the villain is, please don't spoil it in the comments; I want people to be at least surprised when the reveal actually happens. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 7: Crashing The Party

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie. Well, we have come to the beginning of the climax of the story, and I'll be honest, if you had no idea who the villain was up until this point, this could be a bit of a shocker. But then again, that's your decision to make, so I'll stop rambling and let awesomeness ensue. Enjoy!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Crashing the Party

The figure's shadow loomed over Kim, who was still hiding in the corner. She had cried away all of her tears, leaving none to be wept. She was in complete terror, as she felt this was her ultimate doom. The figure walked closer to the cell and sighed.

"So, your boyfriend is going to come save you. How does it feel?" Kim slowly glared at the shadow. All it did was smirk at her bravery. "So, I guess if he's coming, we better get you set up." The figure then unlocked the door and entered the cell, walking over to Kim. "It would be a real shame for you not to get a front row seat to Stoppable meeting his demise."

Kim had finally had it. She lunged at the shadow and began wailing away all of her attacks, all of which he blocked with ease. As Kim went in for a fatal blow, the shadow did an impressive maneuver that had her landing face first back into the wall.

Kim looked at the figure with horror. "I, I-I know those moves. I-It's,"

"Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." The shadow finished. He then began walking into the light revealing his face, to which Kim's eyes shot open in shock at as the figure said, "Monkey Kung-Fu, I know, it's cool. You could even say I'm the Monkey Master."

* * *

The Sloth 2.0 rose from the water as it washed upon the shore of Drakken's Caribbean island. Ron, now in his mission clothes, exited the vehicle and looked up at the familiar architecture. Drakken and Shego followed suit, as they walked up to Ron and examined the lair.

"You know," said Drakken, "You'd think he would have tricked out the lair." Shego, annoyed, lightly punched him in the gut, which he reacted to with a large "What?" Ron walked up to the front door and slowly opened it. No alarm, which meant a trap as soon as they entered. Ron looked back at Drakken and Shego, who nodded and followed him in.

* * *

They examined the area, knowing something would pop out at them any second. Drakken constantly did double looks, knowing he would be the first to trigger a trap. It was then that a voice filled the air.

"Well, well, you decided to show." The voice gloated, "Now that the guest of honor has arrived, let's get this party started." Then, the walls opened up, and doom filled the room. The spinning tops of doom sped towards the three as Shego threw her plasma at them all, but no matter how many she destroyed, more would appear. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed as more began to file in.

Drakken then turned to Ron. "Stoppable, go save Possible. We'll hold them off."

Ron then double looked, "But,"

"Ron, go!" Shego yelled, "Be the Princess' knight in shining armor." Ron smiled back at her as she plunged back into battle. Ron then took a deep breath and ran off to save Kim.

* * *

The figure smiled as Ron entered the room. He watched as he ran towards Kim, who was bared to the ground, unconscious. "KIM!" Just as Ron reached her, a clapping sound was heard. Ron stopped in his tracks, it was another trap.

"Bravo, Stoppable, Bravo. You won the grand prize; your girlfriend is safe and sound." The figure began walking towards Ron. "But wait, oh, what this, a bonus round? I believe so. Now he must go toe to toe with the villain who broke his soul."

Ron pointed to his foe. "You're not walking away from this!"

The figure laughed. "I see you haven't lost that bon diggity-ness that we're both fond off."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the figure's last comment. "What are you talking about?"

The figure walked closer and closer to Ron, ready to step into the light as he answered, "Why, about the essential Ron-ness of course. We both have it. I mean, after all…" The figure stepped into the light, revealing his face to Ron, whose shock was out of this world,

"…I am you."

Ron literally lost his balance at the sight of his kidnapper. It was indeed him, wearing a black, red and purple design of his mission outfit, with a large Z on the front of his shirt.

"Zorpox?" Ron stammered, "No. No, no, no. It can't be."

Zorpox gleefully glared at Ron. "I had a feeling you would be surprised."

Ron was at a loss for words. "B-But how?"

"Quite simple," Zorpox answered. "Freshman year in high school; Drakken's first attempt at cloning."

Ron remembered back to that day at Bueno Nacho. "But all of the clones were destroyed."

"Not all of them," Zorpox continued, "One still managed to get away. That was me. Over time, I began to develop a brain and emotions, until I became a fully developed clone. Add Jack Hench's attitudenator, and the evil personality took over. My brain flourished with information, and then it hit me. Only one Ron Stoppable could exist in this world, and it was going to be me. Thus, I spent the last 2 years mapping out my plan to eliminate you, to kidnap the great Kim Possible and have her driven before me, to draw you out of hiding and destroy you, taking your life, and turning it into a living nightmare!"

Ron couldn't believe it. His evil side had taken on a life of its own, and now it was going to take his.

"So, Ronald," Zorpox asked, "are you ready to take this information to your grave?"

Ron finally managed to stand and glared at Zorpox. "You already destroyed my life, by taking the one person I truly care about, and submitting her to this travesty. I guess you can have my life." Ron then took a battle stance. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight."

Zorpox grinned at Ron, cracking his knuckles. "Fair enough." And with that said, Zorpox quickly charged at Ron, knocking him back with a powerful blow to the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Ron fell to the floor, clutching his now aching torso. Kim, thanks to the loud ruckus occurring, finally awoken, just to see Zorpox slowly walking toward Ron.

"You know, Ron," Zorpox stated, "just because you have Mystical Monkey Power, doesn't necessarily mean you're the monkey master." Zorpox then picked Ron up by the collar of his shirt. "You have to actually master it first!" Zorpox whispered as he threw Ron into the wall again, sending him flying outside the lair.

"RON!" Kim screamed his name as Ron disappeared through the hole. Zorpox looked out the hole in the wall to see Ron fall into the ocean.

"Hmph, Too easy." declared Zorpox as he walked away from the wall.

"Don't worry, Zorpox." Zorpox turned to see a blue aura of light floating outside the hole. It was Ron. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Ron added as he flew into the clone, knocking him into the other room.

* * *

**BOOM! How's that for a twist! Now for the ultimate showdown to begin. As always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie! Well, our villain has been revealed to have been none other than Zorpox the Conqueror, Ron's evil personality! Now, it's time for the final battle to take place, and boooooooy is it something! But I'll let you witness it yourself, so sit back and enjoy!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Showdown

Shego was exhausted. She couldn't take the traps anymore. She slouched behind a piece of debris for cover as she caught her breath. Drakken, on the other hand, was more mobile than he had been in all of his years of being a super villain. Ducking, weaving, dodging, jumping, flipping, and shooting with amazing accuracy, Drakken almost had the room cleaned. But that didn't stop the traps from coming quicker and more deadly. He ducked behind the debris and came face to face with his green-skinned partner, looking more pale than usual.

"I really need to consider retiring after all of this is over." She sighed.

Drakken exhaled. "True, but it is quite the workout."

Shego managed to muster a smile. "Yeah, well," she stated, "Now you know how I feel."

Suddenly, the duo was interrupted by a large SMASH! As they looked to see a blue aura crash through one wall and out the other. Shego looked at the hole in the wall and then back to Drakken. "Thank you, Ronnie!"

Drakken then helped Shego to her feet as the two escaped into the next room, where they found the now fully awaken Kim Possible bound to the floor.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken proclaimed, resting his blaster on his shoulder, "Isn't this a miraculous turn of events."

"Uh, Dr. D," Shego interrupted, "Now is so not the time."

"What are you two doing here?" Kim coldly asked.

"We're the rescue committee, Princess." Shego answered as her hands lit into a fiery green glow, which she used to blast off Kim's restraints. Drakken helped Kim to her feet as Shego led them out. "Now let's get you out of here!"

"But wait," Kim protested, "What about Ron?"

Shego looked back at Kim with a worried look on her face. "Um…He's got some personal demons to deal with."

* * *

SMASH! The wall collapsed as Zorpox fell through the massive hole, just barely being able to land on his feet and slide deeper into the cavern. As Zorpox tried to keep his balance, Ron floated out of the hole and to the ground, dismissing his blue aura, and charged and Zorpox, who took a battle stance as the two fought. Countering blow for blow, Ron and Zorpox held their ground to no end.

As the battle became more heated, Zorpox managed to hold Ron while stating, "You know, when I walk away from this, I'm going to have to start destroying your life somewhere. Who knows, I might go after your family, your friends, or," Zorpox then whispered, "Maybe I'll finish what I started and begin with Kim."

It was in that moment that Ron could feel a dark presence within himself, particularly when the following happened. As Zorpox finished his gloating, Ron grabbed Zorpox's arm and flipped him overtop of Ron, sending him into the ground. Ron then leaped over on top of Zorpox and began to wail away on his face. Punch after punch, Ron began to speed up his pace, becoming faster and more brutal. But before Zorpox could hit unconsciousness, Ron then slowly stopped, becoming effulged in tears. Zorpox had hit him hard, and he let out his rage in a way he never even wanted to imagine. He had to finish this, but this was not the way.

"What are you waiting for, Ron?" Zorpox managed to whisper. "One more blow, and you can walk away, scot-free." Ron looked down at the beaten and bruised Zorpox, knowing what he had to do.

"No."

Zorpox, confused, glared at Ron, who collected himself off of the ground. "And why not?"

Ron looked back at Zorpox. "Because I'm not like you. And I hope to never be again."

Ron then proceeded to walk away as Zorpox laughed. "Don't worry, you won't!"

The words rung in Ron's ears as Zorpox rolled back to his feet (Just barely) and charged at Ron, slowly becoming effulged in a red aura. Quickly thinking, Ron saw a sharp pole on the ground by his feet, which he kicked up to his hands and attempted to block whatever attack Zorpox had coming.

SHINK!

As Ron had turned to block Zorpox, his sharpened end of his pole came in contact with the clone, impaling him. The red aura disappeared as Zorpox looked down at his fatal wound, and back at Ron. Ron's eyes widened at what had transpired. He had defeated his clone, the physical embodiment of his darker thoughts, but with the price of taking a life, even if it wasn't a real one. As Zorpox slunked to his knees, Ron couldn't help but do the same as he could feel himself blacking out…

* * *

**Now that's pretty heated! Now to finish off with a couple more chapters. Till then, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Reality Calling Ron

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kim Possible Movie! Well, we have come to the final chapter of our tale (minus a short epilogue that will be added shortly after this chapter is posted). Let's see what happens in the end. Enjoy!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Reality Calling Ron

Ron looked all around him. The place was dark and eerie. He thought he was dead, but that was far from the case.

"So," a sudden voice said, "It seems as though my plan has been ruined." Ron looked to see Zorpox fade in front of him.

"It appears so." Ron replied.

Zorpox smirked. "I'm impressed. You sacrificed all you were and ever could be, just so you save her."

"Because I love her," Ron interrupted, "and I can't afford to lose her. She means the world to me."

Zorpox's sly grin became wider. "How touching. Well, you've won this battle, and I have no further need to be here anymore."Ron curiously raised an eyebrow at the figure in front of him, for Zorpox had admitted defeat.

"Go to your girl, and comfort each other." Zorpox stated, "I see now that you two belong together, and will be your biggest strength. For now and forever." Ron smiled at his former persona and his humility. "Oh, I forgot," Zorpox quickly added, "I'm supposed to yell some defeated catchphrase or something, hold on a sec."

Ron raised an eyebrow once again as Zorpox turned back to him, who in his best Drakken impression screamed, "Ron Stoppable! You think you're all that! But you're not!" Ron couldn't help but giggle at his persona, who then disappeared. Ron exhaled as he looked around again. Soon, he heard voices calling out his name…

* * *

…Ron opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He looked around to see he was covered in bandages, no doubt being covered up from his battle with Zorpox. He slumped back in his bed, knowing that he made it out ok, but not knowing what happened to Drakken, Shego, or even Kim. He started to shed tears, unknown to him that a certain red haired, green eyed beauty had entered the room.

"Why couldn't I save her?" He quietly asked himself.

"Because you were, to quote Shego, 'fighting personal demons'."

Ron's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. His tears dried up instantly as he looked to see the beautiful (albeit bruised) Kim Possible standing at his bedside.

"K-Kim." Ron was at a loss for words. Kim giggled at Ron's gibberish as she knelt beside him, coming in full view of his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's really me, Ron. I'm here." Kim grabbed her boyfriend's bandaged hands as he began to have tears stream down his face, but as tears of joy.

"I missed you. I thought I would never see you again." Ron whispered.

Kim began to sob as well as she answered, "I was almost certain that I was never going to see you again."

Ron squeezed Kim's hands as he managed to smile. "Like I said, I will never leave you in your time of need. Say the word, and I'm there." Kim could almost squeal. He was truly serious; he truly loved her that much.

"I love you, KP." Ron finally said.

Kim smiled at her long-time friend and sobbed, "I love you, RS." Without hesitation, the couple engaged in possibly their most passionate kiss they had ever had.

* * *

That afternoon, Kim escorted Ron out of the hospital. Arm in arm, they exited the building to see Drakken and Shego (sporting some cuts and bruises of their own) standing outside waiting for them. As they came close, Drakken smiled and gave a half-assed salute to Ron, causing Shego to heavily elbow him.

"Even when beaten badly, you still manage to clean up, Stoppable." Shego commented.

Ron smirked, "Thanks, Shego. When the chips were down, you guys actually came through in the end. I couldn't ask more from friends."

Shego smiled and replied, "So princess, you have your knight in shining armor. What now?"

Kim pondered the question before answering with, "A lot of down time. I know that for sure."

Shego grinned "I hear that."Just then, a sudden wind blew over top of them. They looked up to see a Global Justice hovercraft floating above them, noticing a ladder being lowered down. Shego shrugged. "Then again, duty calls." As Shego climbed up the ladder, Drakken turned to Kim and Ron and smiled.

"Miss Possible," he gloated, "You think you're all that, but you're not." Kim rolled her eyes at her former nemesis, before he continued with, "Stoppable, however, is." Before either could respond, the two figures ascended into the air, flying away and out of sight.

Ron looked at Kim in disbelief. "Well that's not something you hear every day." He said.

Kim snuggled up to Ron's arm before responding with, "Yeah, but I like it." Ron smiled at the angel on his shoulder before speaking up again.

"So," He said, "What do we do now?"

Kim looked up at his goofy looking grin. "Bueno Nacho?" And as they walked into the sunset, Ron uttered a phrase Kim never thought she would ever get tired of:

"Boo-yah."

* * *

**And thus we come to a close...sort of. Stay tuned for a quick epilogue following this chapter. Till then, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final entry of Kim Possible Movie! And, I'll just let this one speak for itself...**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

EPILOUGE

The room was darkly lit as Ron slept in his bed. It had been a long day for him, possibly an even longer experience than anything. He slowly opened his eyes, to see that Felix was still out, meaning that he had the room to himself for the night, which meant all the more sleep.

He couldn't believe what he had accomplished over the past few days. He stepped up even more than he did at graduation. He didn't just defeat a villain; he cracked a mission that was way out of anyone's league, by himself! He became more thoughtful, more powerful, and became what everyone claimed him to be: a hero.

He leaned back in his bed, and attempted to fall asleep again.

**Walt Disney Pictures presents**

He closed his eyes and began dreaming, until four crisp, clean, and memorable tones struck his ears.

**An association with Shadow Shoveler Productions**

His eyes shot open as he turned on his Kimmunicator, quoting the one person in the world he truly cared for:

**_KP_**

"So, what's the sitch?"

_**KIM POSSIBLE MOVIE**_

* * *

**And thus concludes Kim Possible Movie! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and were all around awesome during my first ever fanfic! As for my next one...that's another topic I'll visit soon. So, until then, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
